Pins
Pins are the obstacles that are present in every single level of the game. Papa pears have to remove them, if possible, to earn points or complete an objective, depending on the level requirements. Acorns Acorns are commonly seen in most levels of the game and they first appear in Fruity Forest. They take only one hit to destroy and sometimes appear in mystery cans. They are brown in colour. Onions Also commonly seen in many levels and are first seen in Fruity Forest. They can be quite a nuisance sometimes as they take three hits to destroy, which can be a considerably difficult pin to destroy. They are pink in colour and turn yellow after the first hit and dark blue after the second hit. After the third hit, the onion cries and turns cyan when disappearing. Carrots Commonly seen in many levels of the game. They can appear in different shapes and sizes and are usually segmented rather than appearing as whole carrots. In level 15, they appear as two carrot segments joined together and removing one segment is counted as one carrot. They may also combine with bamboos. Carrots are resilient, as they remain solid for exactly one second after being hit. This allows even Papa Fire to bounce from the carrots. Red and Yellow chillis Each of them takes two hits to destroy. A level may have only red chillis, only yellow chillis or both types of chillis. There are not many levels that require the player to remove a certain number of chillis. Peas Each pea takes one hit to destroy. They are often produced by pea pods which are introduced in Polar Pears. Pea pods can be burnt by papa fire, which needs to be used carefully because although peas can be a nuisance in especially "light up the bucket" levels and fruits levels as they block the way of the pears, they are useful in points levels and levels that require you to remove a certain number of peas. For example, level 101 requires you to remove 315 peas. Peas can also appear in mystery cans. Blackberries Introduced in Juicy Jungle, blackberries can give you a higher score after hitting them. Boost your score even further after getting some multipliers. Each hit on a blackberry before multipliers are used is worth 500 points on the first hit, and 1000 points on the second hit. Blackberries take 2 hits to destroy and appear red in colour. They turn purplish-black after the first hit. Watermelons They are introduced in Wacky West and fire watermelon seeds from them which can cause pears that try to approach them to bounce off. However, papa pears can destroy the watermelons at another point. Watermelons take three hits to destroy and they are green in colour. After the first hit, the watermelon become lighter green and the colour intensity decreases some more after the second hit. Mystery cans They are introduced in Sweet Home Savannah and have different items hidden in them. It can be either a power up or a pin. The items in the cans may be different when a level is replayed. Mystery cans take one hit to destroy and the items inside may take 1 to 3 hits to destroy, or cannot be destroyed at all. Cauliflower Cauliflower is introduced in the episode Wheat or Wheatout You. They take three hits to destroy and are green to begin with. On the first hit, the cauliflower turns pinkish red in color and blows wind. It turns white and blow even harder on the second hit. Cauliflower can help pears reach difficult places. However, the cauliflower can also be a nuisance for two different reasons. First, they need prodding to get them going. Second, they may unnecessarily change the direction of the pears. Therefore, check to see if you need a particular cauliflower before removing it. Blueberries They first appear in Fruity Forest and are also commonly found in many levels. They are probably the only indestructible pin that awards the player with points after bouncing on it. Bouncing on blueberries 10 times gets you 1000 points. Blueberries also appear in mystery cans and on the loading page for Facebook versions of the game. Pecans First introduced in Fruity Forest, they are indestructible nuts that often slow down the pears. Pecans can appear in Mystery Cans, and when placed in the correct area, they can stop Papa Pear in its tracks. (Don't worry, pears that get stuck for more than 5 seconds get returned) Bamboo They first appear in Fruity Forest and can be a bit of a nuisance as it can block the pathway for pears. Pears have been known to become stuck between a wall and bamboo, or in between a Fruit and bamboo. They cannot be destroyed at all. Cacti They are introduced in Peramids and are probably one of the most annoying pins that one can probably encounter. They deflate pears that hit them when awake and falls asleep afterwards. They are roused again when a pear hits them. Cacti can only be destroyed by a papa grande when asleep or burnt. When a papa grande hits an awake cactus, papa grande is deactivated and the pear is deflated if it hits an awake cactus. They can be burnt by a papa fire and pears can bounce safely on burnt or sleeping cacti. Pea pods They are introduced in Polar Pears and produce peas until they are burnt by papa fire or when papa fiesta comes, indicating that the game is finished. Pea pods are often present together with peas. It is not possible for a level to have only pea pods but no peas, but it is possible, though unlikely, for a level to have only peas but no pea pods. Bubbles They first appear in 20000 pears under the sea and are produced by lilies only in Pearthenon. They cannot be destroyed with a normal, slow-moving pear. However, they will burst when a normal pear lies over them for a while or when a papa grande, fast-moving pear or papa fire hits them. There can be items, such as pins or power-ups, hidden in bubbles. Asparaguses and Radishes Asparagus are introduced in Fuji Pears and make a "Wheeeee!" sounds after a pear hits them. They are pivoted at the centre and rotates freely on impact. They cannot be destroyed at all and can be a nuisance as they will change the directions of the pears, usually unnecessary especially in "lighting up the buckets" levels. Radishes are introduced in Van Gogh's (P)ear, and aside from a size difference, are exact equivalents to Asparaguses. Lilies Lilies are the "bubble producing flowers" of Papa Pear Saga. They produce bubbles on impact in the direction it's facing. The distance of the bubble depends on how hard the pear hits the lily. They are easily burnt by Papa fire and can be removed with Papa Grande. Lilies have been known to produce two more bubbles upon its removal. Producing many bubbles at once may slow down the performance of the game. Loco Logs Loco Logs fire pears in the direction it is facing. Pears can enter a Loco Log in any direction under any condition. Logs can change direction, and some logs take more time to recharge than others. Logs are often placed strategically in order to route a pear to a certain location. Orchid Orchids are introduced in "Cold Breeze." When hit, they unleash vines that give the equivalent of one hit on surrounding pins. This makes it considerably easy to remove pins that are otherwise hard to remove. For instance, Orchids take one layer off of Onions, Chilies, Cauliflower and Blackberries; hit pea pods, activate and deactivate Cacti, and open Mystery Cans for you. Papas need to be careful: Although Orchids can collect Multiplier and Light Up Pins for you, they can take away other useful powerups too! Jar Jars make its debut in "Pears of Persia." They take numerous hits to break; the lid colour indicates how many hits the jar took. Unlike Mystery Cans, you can see inside the jars and jars always contain powerups. Leaves Leaves first appear in "Pearjing." They are green maple leaves with eyes and can appear in any orientation. Leaves obscure the part of the screen it's covering. Fortunately, leaves are relatively small, take one hit to blow away, and are not "solid." Unfortunately, leaves do cause visual trouble in clusters. This has resulted in uncertainty of what pins are behind the leaves and forgotten powerups. Recognizing patterns and remembering where the powerups are can be a key to success in levels where there is a dense volume of leaves. Hypnoplants Hypnoplants attract Papa Pears and eats them. They make their debut in Papapark. Hypnoplants can eat any pear, and they have been known to eat fruit as well (if you're wondering why some fruits go missing in "Bring down the Fruits" levels). It takes 5 objects to explode one of these pins. After spontaneous combustion, all the objects that were eaten are released. Hypnoplants are a nuisance as they will attract pears, changing directions. For players not familiar with the HUD, they may wonder why they are missing fruit. Hypnoplants can be helpful, however, as they help pears take out clusters of pins around the plant. Hypnoplants even release Papa Pears after "Papa Fiesta;" so even if you lose pears in point levels, it's a good idea to retain some in the plants. Potato Products Potatoes appear as potatoes and are sliced in halves by Papa Pears. One hit on a whole potato creates a potato half. Another hit turns the potato half into a french fry. A hit on a french fry yields two potato dice. Each potato yields 8 potato dice. Potato dice are unique, as they are free-moving. Dice can be destroyed by papa pears, or they can be sent to buckets. The potato dice are the first free-moving object in the game that is also a pin.